


【蝙超】诅咒

by Fairyco



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairyco/pseuds/Fairyco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是迪克帮忙找小妈？<br/>骑士巫师AU，年轻一点的超超与中年蝙蝠<br/>如果有OOC全是我的错。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「1」

卡尔·艾尔很少因在外乡而感到孤独，尽管孤独感是他本身——克拉克·肯特身上流动不止的血液。  
现在，他在哥谭错综复杂的窄街小巷里穿行，突然间想起了堪萨斯微风吹动下的连片小麦田，更加年轻的自己在深处静静飘浮，像是一条碧绿海洋里的鱼。哥谭就像是堪萨斯的反义词，仍然可见几处尚未消除的黑魔法印记，路灯旁的黑暗里小混混伺机而动，虎视眈眈。卡尔，准确地说是克拉克，只想加快脚步到自己的落脚点。  
他实在对哥谭提不起好感，这座城市像是个怪物，在光鲜亮丽的大都会映衬下显得阴森可怖。它盘踞在东海岸边缘，在一群黑暗法师，佣兵，杀手，刺客的光顾下生机勃勃地发展，也因此恶名昭著。要不是一位挚友信誓旦旦地向他保证，只有在哥谭可以彻底治愈他，克拉克宁愿一头栽进星球日报繁重而枯燥的核对中，心甘情愿地受莱恩小姐的奴役。他是对这位大都会的干练女性有很强的好感，但是从目前看来这希冀只是一场单方面的空梦，同时，双重身份也让小镇男孩止步不前，犹豫不决。  
夜翼——也就是迪克格雷森，一个好小伙，虽然他不比克拉克小几岁，但明显更有年轻人的热情与活力。当时克拉克化名卡尔艾尔，已经由一个懵懂小子成长为人们口中的“钢铁之躯”，巨剑上的“S”符号也逐渐为世人知晓，他在一次偶然机会下结识了夜翼。作为一个富有经验的骑士，夜翼简直是他见过最奇怪的巫师了，首先，他穿着一身漂亮的紧身黑蓝双色制服，外套一身轻甲，没有披风包裹他的身体；其次，夜翼精通格斗，善于占卜，把长棍作为武器，但很少使用巫术。他没有一般巫师那样神秘，但刚一见面就扑向卡尔的热情绝对与众不同，没有多久他们就成了朋友。  
卡尔虽然有“超人”之名，但是仍对巫术没辙，这甚至意味着他很难被白巫术治愈。所以当他恰好被愤怒的黑巫术击中时，强大的骑士的内心发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，他不用细想就知道这不是容易解决的麻烦。可以说是不出所料的，一个强大的饱含恨意与魔力的诅咒，让卡尔的力量逐日削弱，肉体变得虚弱如同凡人。在大都会最好的巫师表示了无能为力的惋惜后，卡尔听从了夜翼私下的建议，决定前往哥谭。  
现在，克拉克再次后悔拒绝迪克的帮助独自一人在哥谭瞎晃荡，一个手无缚鸡之力、人畜无害的小记者在漆黑狭窄的小巷被人围堵，这简直是哥谭夜晚的开胃菜。在慌乱的逃跑中，傻乎乎的外乡人肯特先生一不小心跑丢了路，更糟的是，他跑进了一条死巷子。  
从来没有被歹徒追着跑的小镇男孩狼狈极了，他从没像现在这样希望自己与众不同的“能力”恢复，但这种突发事件的可能性近乎于零。  
就在克拉克慌乱无措准备接受人生第一次真正意义上的暴打的时候，一个身影从天而降——那东西就像是这座城市的化身，他浑身漆黑，背翼舒展，长爪尖利，动作敏捷而有力，像是一只怪兽。但当克拉克注视他的面庞时，却看到了这非人之物惨白的嘴唇，挺直的鼻梁，白色晶石覆盖着的双眼，以及他标志性的蝙蝠标志。  
啊，是了，夜翼信誓旦旦地向他保证的，能救他于水火的黑暗骑士，在通过使用技巧性极强的连串招式打晕这一帮混混后，用他沙哑低沉的声音恶狠狠地警告克拉克:“滚出我的哥谭，外乡人!”  
这就是迪克提到的关于蝙蝠侠的“小小”毛病:排外，以及多疑。但它们的程度在克拉克看来完全可以提升到“严重”的等级，并且就凭这骇人的恐吓，克拉克心里对面前的救命恩人也难免产生了怀疑。  
黑暗骑士没有理睬克拉克的沉默，在他掀起披风，打算隐逸在茫茫黑夜之中，身后这个身着斗篷，戴着黑色兜帽的傻小子突然掀开帽子，露出英俊漂亮的面庞，诚恳地请求到:“请您帮帮我，我现在中了诅咒，迪克说只有您才能帮我解除它。”  
巨大的蝙蝠转身，用他冰冷的白色眼睛盯着克拉克，似乎是在估量他话的真实性。半晌后，克拉克听见了那如野兽般低吼声：“跟上。”他们消失在了哥谭浓重的黑暗中。

「2」

布鲁斯觉得迪克越来越胆大妄为了。  
自从那孩子离开哥谭，以夜翼的身份独自闯荡，还创建了一个都是像他一样半大年轻人的团体时，布鲁斯觉得自己老了十岁。  
诚然，迪克是一个很棒的男孩儿，他聪明，好学，并且有满腔正义与热情。布鲁斯一直把他当成自己年龄稍小的兄弟和自己的孩子，黄金男孩，活力双雄的一员，十分可靠，值得信赖。  
才怪。  
啊，现在，让他收回前言吧，夜翼，把一个可怜的陌生人交给黑暗骑士——那个自己就身中无法解除的恶咒，永远保持着半人半兽形态的哥谭恐怖传说——让他来治愈这个大都会圣骑士，虽然从现在看起来就是一个小可怜，因为之前的四处瞎跑而面色潮红，眼泪汪汪，露出与大块头身材不符的腼腆笑容。  
尽管如此，布鲁斯还是核查了对方的巨剑，铠甲，和斗篷上的“S”符号。  
黑暗骑士头痛极了，对于这个“超人”，他略有耳闻，事实上，他对这远超常人的能力持怀疑态度。谁知道在这表面的忠诚与善意背后有设有阴谋或野心呢?或者试想一下，这样强大的力量若被人控制，或倒向黑暗，谁又来阻止他呢？  
迪克常常批评布鲁斯，说他是控制欲过强，因此总是往最坏的地方考虑，也总以为“夜翼”不可以独当一面。当然，这里有一部分是对的(虽然他不会承认)，但另一方面，这就是布鲁斯的行事准则，他不会轻易交付信任，哪怕对方是所谓完人。  
布鲁斯谨慎地考虑，最终把卡尔安置在他的一个安全屋——哥谭钟楼，由红罗宾帮忙布下的魔法阵外加联通庄园的晶石监控,足够保证卡尔不会构成威胁。  
骑士看上去小心翼翼，好奇，还带着些许怀疑，但仍然十分温驯地跟在男人身后。他与这黯淡却疯狂的哥谭格格不入，他漂亮得好似玻璃珠透亮的蓝色眼睛闪闪发亮，那些在哥谭里难得一见的温柔与善意让布鲁斯揉了揉眉头。下次，他疲惫地想，不管怎么样先把迪克打一顿再说，什么东西都往家里领可是一件麻烦的事情。  
在布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞后，他注意到不止有阿福在魔法屏前守候——他忠实的管家总是拐弯抹角地“提醒”他注意身体健康，或者指责他在夜巡里出的毛病——还有两位：他的幼子达米安韦恩与三子提摩西德雷克，前者怒气冲冲，后者兴趣盎然。布鲁斯只觉得自己的耳朵痛得厉害，果然，只听见变声期男孩特有的低沉嘶哑的吼声:“父亲，安全屋里的那个人是谁?”  
青春期的男孩，糟糕。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：有少量的Timkon，雷者慎入

「3」

布鲁斯在一阵严肃而认真的单方谈判中向达米安解释清楚了对方的来龙去脉。这真是一个大工程，达米安并不是一个关注父母私生活的孩子，他在这方面显得早熟而冷漠，这也意味着布鲁斯并不知道这孩子因为什么而大发脾气。

和迪克比起来，了解在他缺席岁月里孩子的成长显得格处困难。达米安也许不是一个普通意义上的好孩子，但是仍值得他付出应该补偿的爱。

男孩儿仍用怀疑的目光盯着他，然后重重地哼了一声，转身回到了楼上。而提姆则在确定那男孩儿走上去后，用一本正经的口气说道:“B，那个骑士的资料已经在你桌子上了，没有问题。”红罗宾又大大方方看了他一眼，“还有他的真名叫做克拉克·肯特，他挺照顾夜翼的。”换言之，你该对他好点儿。

布鲁斯用一种被哥谭人称作的“Batman is watching you”的严肃表情瞪着红罗宾，事实上他已经很想叹气了。红罗宾，严肃谨慎，深不可测，但有时候蝙蝠侠都不想知道他是怎么想的。是的，不是不知道，而是不想知道，包括他与那个异邦年轻奴隶之间的“冒险故事”他一点都不想了解。在有一次他作为布鲁斯时，他们就这个话题小谈了一会儿，至今他都记得当听到提姆突然冒出的对于那个奴隶的漂亮乳环的称赞时，他表情上长久的空白。

他看着红罗宾神情冷淡地冲他点点头，随后脚步轻盈的上了楼梯，消失在了钟盘后面。

布鲁斯揉了揉自己的眉头，好了，他还是要看看那个蓝大个儿的资料再确定一遍，他绝对不是担心迪克，绝对不是的。

「4」

克拉克在做梦。

对于普通人来说，飞翔就是一场美梦。超人不是的，因为事实上他生来就会飞翔，漂浮在纯净的天空甚至是天空上的宇宙，只是一种常态。

超人会做什么样的梦呢?

卡尔很少做梦，作为克拉克时他也鲜有愿望。但克拉克在一片光明中醒来，他没有穿自己的银色铠甲，也没有带上自己的重剑。

他在走路，平平稳稳，安安静静，左脚着地，然后是右脚。他的身旁有一个黑影，看上去像是一个熟悉而陌生的人形，正陪着他慢慢走着。

克拉克心里是那样的安静，在无数惨烈的哭喊与彷徨的嘶吼中，他仍感到了生命中难得的寂静，而它并不是孤独的一种形式。他转身对着那到虚影，它也停了下来注视着克拉克，语言在他们之间是苍白无力的。它本身的黑色在一片光辉之中闪烁着，又像是光明与阴影那样和谐。

然后克拉克在晨光中醒来。

他听到了敲门声，慌慌张张的克拉克发现自己罕见得睡过头，抓起眼镜就急急忙忙地把门拉开。一开门见到的是一个白发苍苍的老人，他冲头发乱糟糟的克拉克点点头:“早上好，肯特先生，我是阿尔弗雷德潘尼沃斯，这是您的早餐，看样子您比我想像中起得早。”克拉克脸都涨红了，天啊，他真是太不礼貌了，“抱歉，可能我有点……水土不服?”老先生倒显得很理解:“哦，瞧您说的，我认为像您这个年纪的年轻人可以多睡一会儿，这时候连最勤劳的哨兵都还睡着呢。”

克拉克感激地接过对方拿着的早餐，他们又小声攀谈了一会儿，然后对方礼貌地告别了。在克拉克刚用完他的早餐不到两个钟头，他又听到了“邦邦”两声门响，在他打开门后，看到的是一个英俊的陌生人。

对方有着刀刻般的刚毅面容，整整齐齐的短发，平整宽阔的额头，鲜亮的蓝色眼珠与勾出小小弧度的嘴角。要不是看到了对方微白的鬓角，克拉克还以为他仅仅大他几岁，在一晃眼中甚至以为对方就是去掉伪装版本的蝙蝠侠。

“哦，你就是那个蝙蝠带来的人是吗？”陌生人一开口就打破了克拉克对他的第一印象，对方那微微上挑的尾音与玩世不恭的语气，怎么看都是与黑暗骑士千差万别的人。但这些话最终都烂在了肚子里，克拉克赶紧点点头想把对方请进屋子里来。男人咳了一声，“我是布鲁斯·韦恩，你之前见到的人是我的管家阿福，蝙蝠让我来负责你的起居，……先生?”

“肯特，你叫我克拉克就好。”那年轻人拘谨地回答道，感谢他曾有的超级记忆力，他已经记起来了。韦恩家族，哥谭市的四大家族之一，掌握着哥谭大部分明里的交易，但是为什么蝙蝠侠会把事情托付给他呢？但克拉克什么都没问，他还耐心听着布鲁斯说话。

“他说他会帮你寻找治愈你的方法，其中会涉及到禁术，巫蛊，还有乱七八糟别的什么挺符合那怪物的身份的东西。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，那坏男孩一样无所谓的表情真是意外的衬他英俊的外表。他冲克拉克招招手，示意他跟着自己走。

“韦恩先生，你……讨厌蝙蝠侠?”克拉克发现自己不小心把心里的话说出来了。但他确实对这个问题十分好奇，毕竟在以前蝙蝠侠还没出现时，哥谭四处都是势力倾轧，垄断暴利与黑色交易，枪支与毒品泛滥，这也使得荣耀骑士团难以驻扎进哥谭内部。但在有蝙蝠侠后，一切都得以改善，韦恩家族也奇迹般地荣光复生，按理来说，这位韦恩不应该对蝙蝠侠有厌恶之情。

“我为什么要喜欢它，一个怪物 鬼鬼祟祟地只在夜晚活动？它就是一个罪犯，黑帮们用武力恐吓，它也差不了多少，区别只是在对象上而已。”布鲁斯嗤笑了一声，“好了，老谈这种令人难受的事真是毫无益处，不如谈谈你自己吧，肯特先生?”

克拉克迟疑了一会儿，但布鲁斯看上去并不是很在意，只是无意识地抚摸着大拇指上的戒指，韦恩的标志在晨曦中闪闪发亮。他的眼睫微微下垂，漫不经心地扫过铺得整整齐齐的石板，好像对什么都不感兴趣。

克拉克只好开口：“好的，如你所知，我是卡尔艾尔，加封为荣誉圣骑士「超人」，但我不听命于国王，爵士，或是骑士团，我是独立出来的个体。”

布鲁斯瞥了他一眼，那漂亮蜘蛛网纹的玻璃蓝眼珠里闪过一丝冷冽，他勾起嘴角:“那您是靠什么约束自己呢?道德吗？法律吗？”现在他常含着的笑容变得讽刺了起来，“如果您失去控制变成一个坏蛋，那该怎么样呢?据我所知，您的能力，应该远出我们这些普通人吧？”

克拉克知道这是一个他一直在长久思考的问题，超人是不说谎的，他也许会愤怒，会失望，但不会因此大开杀戒。成为卡尔，就意味着永远的疏离，即使是克拉克肯特也不能弥补的孤独，但他从不后悔。

骑士感受到了布鲁斯隐隐的敌意与猜忌，但他不能向他解释，也许那个陪他走路的人会懂得他的苦楚，吞咽他的悲伤，品尝世人之上的寂静，但不是他，不是布鲁斯韦恩。

克拉克沉默不语，对方也没有再搭话。

**Author's Note:**

> http://fairy-part.lofter.com  
> lofter地址，欢迎来玩


End file.
